Truth
by PikaaChuu
Summary: It took Yifan so many years before he was finally told the truth. So many years that even his children didn't want him to know. Krisho. Kai. Slight!KrisTao


**Title : Truth**

**Author : akaipenguin**

**Cast : Kris – EXO**

** Suho – EXO**

** Kai – EXO**

** Kyungsoo – EXO**

** Other member of EXO**

**Genre : angst, romance, family**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/598787/truth-angst-kaisoo-krisho

**-TRUTH-**

"_Yifan-ah!" yifan berbalik, menatap seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Lihat. Aku membelikanmu boneka alpaca. Aku tahu seberapa berartinya Ace bagimu dan aku benar-benar minta maaf karena merusknya. Ini."_

_Yifan tersenyum. Matanya menatap boneka alpaca di tangannya._

"_A-aku harap kau menyukainya. Aku sudah bersusah payah memilih yang kira-kira kau akan menyukainya. A-aku minta maaf jika kau tidak-"_

"_Aku menyukainya."_

_Orang itu tersenyum mendengar kalimat Yifan._

"_Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."_

**-TRUTH-**

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wine di tangannya ketika mendengar seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Hey, Jongin."

"Aku hanya mampir kesini sesekali, _baba_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Yifan mengangguk dan keheningan tecipta. Keduanya bermain dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Baba_?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang. Bukan. 2 orang."

"Siapa?" pria berambut coklat itu bertanya.

Jongin tersenyum ketika seseorang akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu. Seorang pria manis dengan bayi digendongannya.

"_Baba_. Perkenalkan istriku, Wu Kyungsoo. Kami menikah tahun lalu ketika kau sedang ada perjalanan bisnis di Beijing. Ingat?"

"Ahh, kupikir aku ingat."

"Dan ini, anakku. Wu Zitao. Kyungsoo melahirkan bulan lalu."

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar nama si bayi.

"Siapa?"

"Wu Zitao."

"Jongin-"

"Eomma menginginkan nama itu untuknya." Jongin memotong percakapan ayahnya, dan Yifan menyipitkan matanya.

"Jika-"

"dia bilang, dia tahu bahwa kau tetap mencintai Zitao. Itu yang ia katakan tentang Zitao. Dan ia minta maaf tidak menceraikanmu lebih cepat."

"Dimana dia?" Yifan menggertak.

"Dia mencintaimau, kau tahu?"

Sebuah tamparan hinggap di pipi Jongin.

"Eomma.. Joonmyeon. D-dia mencintaimu. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya karena yang kau rasakan hanya benci."

Pria manis –Kyungsoo- itu menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Tangannya tidak akan pernah lepas dari bayinya. Dia sadar, ini bukan tempatnya untuk ikut campur. Ia akan mengikuti apa yang suaminya perintahkan saja.

"Ayo pergi, Kyungsoo. Appa memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri."

"Tapi-."

"Ayo, Soo. Tao kecil kita harus bertemu saduranya yang lain."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, lalu ayahnya, kembali lagi ke Jongin. Tapi tangannya tetap setia menjaga bayinya. Dan ketika Jongin keluar ruangan, ia akhirnya ikut. Jongin sempat berbalik dan menatap ayahnya.

"Kuharap, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan setelah menuruti permintaan terakhir eomma, baba."

Jongin menutup pintunya dan Yifan kembali menatap gelas winenya.

"Dimana dia?"

**-TRUTH-**

Makan malam saat ini terasa hangat. Terasa hangat karena dipenuhi dengan suara canda tawa dan tentu saja, kebahagiaan memenuhi ruangan itu. Setiap orang merasa senang. Setiap orang sibuk menceritakan kenangan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka, kehidupan mereka, dan tentu saja semuanya menikmati makanan yang terhidang di depan mereka. Benar-benar malam Thanksgiving yang menyenangkan. Sayangnya, terkecuali untuk Yifan.

Dia memang menampakkan senyum kebahagiaan yang menenangkan. Hanya saja, semua itu untuk menutupi seluruh kesedihan yang ada pada dirinya. Dia merasa sengsara. Tapi kemudian, seorang cucu perempuannya mengerling padanya lalu tertawa. Yifan tahu bahwa cucunya yang satu ini menyayanginya walau tidak berkata apapun. Yifan masih berusaha terlihat senang jika menatap cucu-cucunya. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia hanya tersenyum miris melihat sebuah kursi kosong di depannya. Senyumnya benar-benar menyiratkan kepedihan, seperti yang anak-anaknya lihat, tapi mereka juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Karena memang tidak ada yang ingin mereka ucapkan.

Tidak ada kalimat yang ingin diucapkan sejak _itu _terjadi.

Tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan ketika akhirnya semua orang merasa sakit kembali.

Tidak ada yang ingin mereka ucapkan ketika mereka merasa seperti pengkhianat.

Tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan jika ibu mereka tidak berada diantara mereka.

Tidak ada yang ingin diucapkan sekalipun seseorang mengemis agar mereka bicara sesuatu.

Tidak ada yang ingin mereka ucapkan ketika mereka melihat seseorang penuh dengan penderitaan.

Tidak ada yang ingin mereka ucapkan ketika mereka melihat salah satu orang menyakiti_nya_ dan _ia_ mencoba kuat.

Tidak ada kalimat yang ingin mereka ucapkan setelah beberapa tahun tidak melihat_nya_.

Tidak ada yang ingin mereka ucapkan ketika mendengar sebuah kebenaran.

Dan tidak ada yang ingin mereka ucapkan mengenai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Mereka melarang semuanya menceritakan hal _itu_ pada ayahnya.

Ruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, namun tetap dipenuhi senyuman dari anak-anak Wu. Selang beberapa saat, mereka mulai bicara lagi, tertawa bersama, dan saling memberitahu tentang hari bahagia mereka. Dan tetntu saja, Yifan hanya bisa melihat itu semua.

Yifan melihat ketegangan di raut muka Yixing, dan bagaiman Jongdae menggenggam tangan Yixing untuk menghilangkan rsa gugupnya. Jongin terlihat tidak berhenti tersenyum barang sedetikpun setiap Kyungsoo bicara padanya. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi anak perempuannya, dan tentu saja, ayah dari keluarga kecilnya –Chanyeol- bicara dengan Sehun tentang anak kecil. Mata Sehun memang tidak menyiratkan apapun, tapi Yifan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. Yifan tahu bahwa Sehun memiliki hal yang disembunyikan lebih besar ketimbang saudara-saudarnya yang lain.

Walau tak seorangpun mengatakannya.

**-TRUTH-**

Setelah makan malam, semua menyiapkan dessert untuk menemani mereka minum wine di mansion mereka. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi di depan perapian, menghangatkan diri mereka sambil terus menyelami memori masa lalu. Beberapa jam setelah mereka bertukar cerita, mereka menonton film. Kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi canda tawa dan beberapa anak kecil yang saling melakukan hal lucu, saling menjahili. Walau beberapa dari anak-anak itu sudah ada yang tertidur, tapi tidak ada yang mau berpindah dari depan perapian. Beberapa juga tampak masih saling bercerita, tapi dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Masih sambil meminum wine.

Anak-anak kecil lalu dipindahkan ke kamar tidur agar lebih nyaman. Hampir semua anak-anak Yifan juga pergi tidur setelah mengecheck keadaan anak mereka dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada saudara yang lainnya. Tapi Yixing terlihat tetap berdiam diri di ruangan itu. Yixing merasa sudah sampai puncaknya ketika ia melihat ayahnya memutar-mutar gelas wine di tangannya.

"Kadang, aku merasa takut, Yixing." Yifan mulai bicara dengan Yixing. "Kadang aku merasa khawatir, dimana Joonmyeon berada? Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh ia dariku? Aku ingin tahu mengapa ia meninggalkan kita? Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia lakukan semua itu, Yixing? Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mencegahnya?"

"Ya, kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa, _baba_."

"Mengapa aku? Mengapa bukan orang lain? Kalian juga anaknya kan?"

"Mungkin, karena alasannya."

"Tapi alasan itu tidak mungkin bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia menyakiti Tao."

Yixing tersentak mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha agar tetap tenang.

"Siapa yang tahu.?"

"itu tidak menjelaskan apapun." Yifan berkata. Matanya masih memandang api dan tangannya masih memutar-mutar gelas winenya. "Itu tidak menjelaskan, mengapa ia pergi, apa alasannya? Mengapa ia melakukannya? Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Dimana dia.? Itu benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun."

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah Yifan berhenti bicara. Yixing menatap ayahnya sekilas. Mata ayahnya tampak teguh, tapi menyimpan perasaan yang dalam.

"Lalu.?" Tanya Yixing.

"itu juga tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun, mengapa tidak satupun dari kalian mengatakannya padaku?"

"_baba_-."

"itu tetap tidak menjelaskan apapun ketika kalian mengetahui sesuatu dan tidak memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa ia melakuknnya?"

"_ba_-."

"Beritahu aku, Yixing. Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin setelah itu, kita dapat memperbaiki semuanya. Dimana-"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, _baba_."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"karena itu sudah tidak ada artinya. Terlambat." Yixing berdiri sebelum ayanhnya mengatakan hal lain lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, appa. Pergilah tidur."

Yixing meninggalkan ruangan dan Yifan tetap memandang api di perapian.

_Anak-anak hanya memanggilku 'appa' ketika ada Joonmyeon_

**-TRUTH-**

Pagi berikutnya, semua kembali normal. Normal dalam arti kebohongan dan tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menjelaskan susana saat ini. Yifan tidak bicara apapun apada anak tertuanya setelah kejadian semalam.

Tiap orang tahu, ayhanya tidak mungkin dibohongi terus menerus. Dia harus tahu tentang istrinya dan kebenarannya.

**-TRUTH-**

Malam Thanksgiving sudah terlewat dan itu artinya, besok sudah hari Natal. Lagi dan lagi, mereka tampak sangat bahagia ketika makan malam, kembali tertawa dan menyanyikan lagu Natal. Mereka makan semua yang ada di meja tidak ada seorangpun yang menaruh perhatian pada sebuah kursi kosong di ujung meja. Malam itu, keluarga besar Wu merasa sangat senang, tak ada lagi tawa kebohongan seperti pagi tadi. Semua saling menampakkan kasih sayangnya. Suasananya benar-benar lebih menyenangkan ketimbang malam Thanksgiving sebelumnya. Penuh dengan candaan, tawa, cerita. Yifan tidak percaya jika ia benar-benar sudah berpisah dengan istrinya.

Malam itu, keluarga besar Wu saling bertukar hadia. Terdengar suara 'ohh' atau 'ehh' ketika mereka melihat isi dari kado yang mereka terima. Kebahagiaan tercetak jelas ketika mereka membuak kotak berbungkus itu. Mereka benar-benar tersenyum, tanpa beban. Sayangnya, Yifan tidak dapat melihat, ada kesedihan di mata mereka, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Anak-anak kecil langsung saja bermain dengan mainan baru mereka. Saling menjahili, berkejar-kejaran, memainkan seluruh boneka dan robot yang baru mereka dapatkan. Dan para orangtua dari anak-anak itu terlihat lebih senang lagi, terutama ketika mendapatkan peralatan dapur. Baekhyun yang merasa sangat senang ketika tahu Yixing memberinya sepasang sepatu mahal.

Tiap orang menikmati waktu mereka. Yifan mencoba tetap tersenyum ketika membuka satu persatu hadiah untuknya. Dia mendapat banyak benda. Sweater, mug, biji Pohon Ek, gelang buatan tangan, bingkai foto, sebotol wine, lilin aroma terapi, Coklat mahal, dan tentu saja, pelukan dari mereka semua.

Akhirnya tiba ketika semua orang pergi tidur. Yang terakhir Yifan lihat adalah Luhan dan Sehun yang menyuruh anaknya untuk tidur. Lalu Yixing dan Jongdae yang memasuki kamar mereka untuk melakukan hal privasi mungkin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membereskan sisa makanan dan Chanyeol yang mengurus Tao kecil. Baekhyun berdehem, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yeollie, kau tidak mau membiarkan Tao tidur?"

Chanyeol berdiri, mencium pipi istrinya, berdoa semoga ayah mertuanya bermimpi indah, lalu setelah itu meninggalkan ruang perapian. Baekhyun menatap ayahnya yang sedang menuang wine ke dalam gelas.

"Ada-."

"Ada sebuah hadiah lagi dibawah Pohon Natal." Baekhyun berkata.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum melihat untuk siapa itu."

Baekhyun segera berdiri, mengambil hadiah itu. Membacanya labelnya, lalu tersenyum. Berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan memberikannya.

"Itu hadiah _darinya_ kan?"

"Mhhmm.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin itu."

Yifan merasa gugup karena Bekhyun tiba-tiba memandangnya.

"Mungkin kau harus mau. Ini satu-satunya bukti bahwa _dia_ masih hidup." Baekhyun berusaha membujuk ayahnya.

"Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika ia-."

"Meninggal?" Sebuah suara dari pintu terdengar, meemotong ucapan Yifan. Baekhyun berbalik dan terlihat Sehun berdiri disana, berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Kau ingin Joonmyeon meninggal?" tanya Sehun tajam.

"sehun, ini malam natal." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Hyung, ayah harus tahu."

"Dapatkah kita menunggu hari esok?"

"Dia harus tau segalanya agar tidak bicara bahwa eomma meninggal."

"Wu Sehun-."

"Tak apa, Baek." Kata Yifan. "Beritahu aku sekarang."

"Aku akan memanggil Yixing hyung." Terdengar suara lain lagi. Yifan tidak perlu menatap ke arah pintu untuk tahu siapa yang baru saja bicara. Itu Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, 4 anak duduk di depan perapian dengan segelas wine di tangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka nyaman dengan keheningan kali ini.

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui.?"

"Selalu menjadi orang yang serius, itulah _baba_." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Darimana kita memulainya?"

Yixing menyesap winenya.

"Dari awal semuanya berawal." Yang tertua di antara mereka angkat bicara. "Kita akan mulai dari eomma."

**-TRUTH-**

Note : anak-anak Kris akan bercerita disetiap paragraf, kecuali dengan huruf italic itu, apa yang terjadi dengan Kris ketika ana-anaknya bercerita. Lainnya tidak ada yang bicara.

15 tahun yang lalu, ketika appa sedang sibuk dengan bisnis, eomma merasa agak stress karena appa, tapi ia tetap menjaga kami. Setiap hari, eomma hampir berurusan dengan masalah penculikkan, seorang wanita, pemerkosaan, dan ia seringkali menyerah. Bodyguards tidak membuatnya berhenti khawatir pada kami. Eomma tetap merasa bahaya mengelilingi kami. Ia tidak memberitahu appa karena appa terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis, membuatmu mengacuhkan keluargamu dirumah. Walau begitu, eomma selalu menceritakan semua hal tentang appa, bercerita pada kami betapa hebatnya dirimu. Ia selalu melakukannya agar kami tidak membencimu. Kami tidak tahu, dibelakang semua ini, eomma menyimpan rasa sakit karena ingin bertemu denganmu.

Dan lagi, kami tidak tahu tentang Tao.

_Yifan tersentak mendengar nama itu._

Kami tidak tahu Tao adalah sekretarismu, temanmu, teman dekatmu, atau teman seksmu. Yang kami tahu hanya 'appa yang sedang sibuk denga pekerjaannya, appa yang selalu muncul di TV, appa yang mementingkan pekerjaannya, appa yang bekerja di banyak hotel, appa yang ini, appa yang itu'. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Tao, si perusak hubungan rumah tangga.

Ketika eomma yang kami kenal sebagai seorang eomma berhati hangat, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang berhati dingin. Dan kami tidak tahu mengapa. Kami hanya berpikir, dia terlihat sakit ketika tahu kami hampir diculik atau kami yang membuatnya sakit karena lelah mengurus kami sendirian dan membuatnya selalu khawatir. Kami hanya melihat eomma yang kami pikir mulai membenci kami karena kami merepotkan, lemah, dan hanya melakukan hal-hal buruk didepannya. Kami melihat eomma menyuruh bodyguard untuk menjaga kami, menyuruh para supir untuk menemani kami agar tetap aman. Bukan eomma lagi yang berusaha keras melindungi kami. Walau sebenarnhya kami juga melihat, ia menembakkan senjatanya pada seseorang yang berani menculik kami di depannya. Kami melihat, betapa kejamnya eomma.

Eomma membunuh orang, menyakiti orang. Dia menghancurkan rumah tangganya sendiri. Dia membuat semua orang membencinya. Orang-orang mulai membenci dirinya karena menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri, membayar orang untuk membunuh. Bahkan eomma tidak melihat ke arah Sehun yang pernah memberinya sebuah gambar. Sebagai anak kecil, tentu kami benar-benar tidak suka dengan perubahannya, dan kami mulai membencinya, sama seperti orang-orang diluar sana. Kami tidak pernah melihatnya diruma. Bagaimana seorang seperti itu bisa menjadi ibu kami? Kami benar-benar membencinya.

Yixing hyung bahkan mengatakan kalau ia tidak memiliki eomma. Baekhyun selalu bilang bahwa ibunya seseorang yang jalang. Tapi Sehun, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena diantara yang lain, Sehun adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang kebenaran itu. Dia hanya diam, menyimpan rapi kebenaran yang ia ketahui.

_Semua mata memandang ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap gelas winenya._

Note: bagian ini, sehun yang bercerita.

Semua orang hanya melihat kejelekkan dari eomma. Tapi mereka tidak tahu hati eomma. Tentu saja ia bertingkah seperti tidak punya hati dari luar. Tapi ketika malam datang, ketika semua orang di mansion terlelap, eomma selalu menangis. Malam itu hujan sangat deras dan aku ingin memeluk Baekhyun hyung, karena petirnya sangat menakutkan. Dan ketika aku berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun hyung, aku mendengar suara tangis. Aku penasaran dan aku melihat Himchan eomma yang memeluk dirinya sendiri didepan kamar eomma. Dia menengadah ketika melihatku datang, dan lewat matanya seolah memberitahuku bahwa eomma sangat menderita. Kami berdua mendengar suara tangis cukup keras, tapi kami tidak mengatakan apapun. Malam itu, aku hanya bisa memeluk Himchan eomma sambil mendengar eomma menangis.

Aku mulai tahu bahwa setiap malam, eomma akan menangis sendirian. Dia benar-benar sangat menderita.

Dan pada suatu malam, ketika aku ingin ke kamar eomma, aku melihat banyak orang disana. Dan itu adalah keluarga Himchan eomma. Mereka menyuruhku menjauh dari kamar eomma, tapi aku berpikir bahwa eomma membutuhkanku. Daehyun mencoba menghentikanku tapi aku menerobosnya. Ketika aku masuk ke kamar eomma, aku melihatnya. Eomma penuh dengan darah, di tangannya. Dengan pisau, ia memotong nadinya sendiri. Darah tidak mau berhenti keluar. Himchan eomma yang melihatku terdiam, segera menyuruh suaminya untuk mengantarkanku kembali tidur. Aku menolak ajakannya. Aku menyentuh tangan eomma, dan itu terasa dingin. Aku tahu eomma masih sadar dan ia menatapku yang sedang meronta di pelukan Yongguk appa. Aku melihat eomma menangis, dan aku berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya, menangis bersamanya. Kami terus bersama semalaman, setelah Himchan eomma sebisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Aku tidak ingat mengapa esok paginya aku sudah berada di kamarku, tapi yang kutahu, eomma tidak meninggalkanku.

Aku berusaha bicara dengan Himchan eomma setiap malam. Dan aku mulai mengerti apa yang eomma lakukan itu demi kami. Dia melindungi kami, dengan bodyguard dan para supir. Dia membayar banyak orang agar ia bisa yakin kami tetap aman. Eomma membunuh semua orang yang ingin menculik kami demi uang. Dia juga menyingkirkan hampir semua pesaingmu agar kau selalu berhasil. Dia melakukan itu, berharap kau cepat meraih mimpimu dan kembali menjadi seperti dulu.

Dan itu hari dimana Tao datang.

_Tao?_

Ya, Huang Zi Tao. Pria yang sangat kau cintai. Pria yang membuatmu melupakan eomma, sesorang yang sudah terikat pernikahan denganmu. Tao membuatmu tidak mengingat kapan wedding anniversary-mu, kapan ulang tahun kami, kapan ulang tahun eomma.? Padahal, Tao memiliki tujuan tertentu mendekatimu. Dia menikammu dari belakang. Kau terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta bohongnya. Padahal dengan perlahan, ia mengambil semua uangmu demi kepentingannya, dan secara perlahan juga dia menghancurkan keluarga kita.

_Tapi, aku selalu memberikan apa yang ia inginkan._

Tepat. Apa yang terjadi jika orang yang kau cintai terliihat bahagia dengan orang lain? Eomma tahu itu. Eomma tidak tega menjauhkanmu dari Zitao karena kau terlihat bahagia. Dan eomma memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, layaknya kau memberikan apa yang Tao inginkan. Hanya saja, eomma juga tidak tega membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya Tao lakukan padamu.

Yang eomma tahu adalah, kau mulai berhenti mencintainya.

_Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya._

Tapi, dia merasa kau berhenti mencintainya. Dia merasa menjadi orang ketiga walau terikat pernikahan. Ketika Tao melemparkan surat gugatan cerai pada eomma, bicara bahwa ia lebih baik dari eomma, karena terbukti kau lebih mencintainya daripada eomma, eomma tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berdiri dan menatap tajam Tao, mengatakan bahwa eomma akan membunuh Tao. Dan saat itulah kau masuk. Kau hanya mendengar eomma mengatakan akan membunuh Tao karena itu kau membela Tao. Membuat eomma akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

Note: ini kembali pada anak lain yang bercerita

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga keluarganya. Dia akan membuat kami bahagia. Dia menyelamatkan kembali uang appa. Dan darisitu, dimulailah dramanya.

Eomma berusaha mengembalikan uang yang Tao ambil dengan tangannya sendiri ke akun kami. Uang yang Tao ambil, eomma kirim kembali, tapi kami tidak tahu dengan nama siapa. Eomma mengincar Zitao. Melacak keluarganya, mencari seseorang yang dikasihinya bernama Minseok. Eomma mengatakan semuanya pada mereka tentang apa yang Tao lakukan padamu. Segera, keluarga Tao terbang ke Korea dan melihat apa yang terjadi itu benar atau tidak. Tao menangis, mengatakan bahwa ia dijebak oleh eomma. Sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan, Tao membuat Himchan menembak kepalanya dan membuat appa menyalahkan eomma dan lebih memilih untuk menolong Tao. Eomma sadar, bahkan dengan jujur pun, tidak ada yang berhasil. Jongdae dan aku berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada appa, tapi Sehun menghentikan kami.

Dan ketika Tao melihat eomma berada di ICU sendirian, berusaha tetap hidup, Tao sadar dan luluh. Dia melihat eomma tampak benar-benar kesepian. Tak ada orang yang menemaninya, tak ada yang memberinya bunga, tak ada pesan, tak ada do'a. Himchan eomma berkata bahwa Tao menangis sambil memegang tangan eomma. Dia benar-benar minta maaf karena sangat bodoh dan dibutakan oleh uang. Tao semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat detak jantung eomma yang semakin melemah saat itu dan dokter serta perawat menyuruhnya keluar. Himchan eomma bilang bahwa Tao benar-benar menyesal melihat eomma diantara hidup dan mati.

Dan itu hari dimana ia bunuh diri. Surat dari Tao memberitahukan kebenaran sesungguhnya. Tapi kau salah mengerti dan masih menyalahkan eomma, berkata bahwa eomma yang membunuh Tao. Eomma benar-benar merasa kecewa dan setelah ia membaca surat dari Tao, eomma pergi. Meninggalkan kami.

Dia pergi ketika kau membencinya padahal dia sudah menyelamatkan seluruh hidup kita, kerja kerasmu, perusahaanmu, dan hidupmu.

**-TRUTH-**

"Dimana dia?"

"Kami tidak tahu."

"Dimana dia sekarang, Yixing?"

"Seperti yang kami katakan appa, kami tidak tahu."

Tangisan bayi tiba-tiba terdengar dan Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu, memeriksa keadaan anaknya. Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dan pergi tidur. Dan Yixing menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya memang sudah tua tapi masih terlihat tampan. Dia tinggi, fit, sehat, kaya, harusnya ia bahagia. Tapi tidak, dia sudah tidak memiliki orang yang bisa ia cintai. Yixing menghela nafas dan menyesap winenya kembali, lalu meninggalkan ayahnya dengan Sehun.

Yifan menatap Sehun ketika Yixing pergi.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

"Dia dekat dengan kita."

"Dimana?"

Sehun berdiri.

"Sangat dekat, karena itu tidak perlu memerintah orang untuk mencarinya."

Dan Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yifan memandang hadiah di tangannya, lalu membukanya.

Dia menagis melihat isinya. Dia merasa sangat menyesal, benar-benar bodoh. Dia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Mengapa anaknya tidak memberitahunya daridulu? Ini salahnya mebuat Joonmyeon membunuh orang hanya demi dirinya dan anak-anak. Salahkah jika ia meraih mimpinya? Salahkah jika ia lebih mempercayai Tao? Salahkah jika ia baru menyadari selama ini anaknya berbohong padanya? Salahkah ia mempercayai Zitao, menjadikannya yang pertama? Dan ini benar-benar salahnya ketika Joonmyeon hampir meninggal karenanya.

Yifan menangis semakin keras ketika ia samasekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

_Dan semuanya cukup membuat Yifan sangat menyesal ketika melihat isi dari hadiah itu. Boneka alpaca kesukaannya..._

END...

Huwahhh, akhirnya selsai XD jam 00.45 hahaha~

Mian kalo ini nggak ngefeel :3 banyak typo. Setelah baca ulang ini, Pika rasa tetep bagus original story-nya :3 ahh, pika jadi merasa memperjelek cerita T,T


End file.
